Something More
by Chocofreakazoid
Summary: Ed and his own conscience have an argument over whether Ed is in love with Winry or not. Does Ed ever come out of his denial and admit his feelings? READ AND REVIEW to find out!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Something More**

Ed lay sprawled on the grassy field alone, his golden eyes staring off into the endless depths of the clear blue sky. For the umpteenth time he had broken his automail arm and was once again, back in Resembool, much to Winry's mixed delight and horror. Now that his arm was back in place, all he had to do now was to recover before heading back to Central. Judging by the muddled emotions on his face, he was clearly in deep thought.

"_You do love Winry, don't you?"_

"Lieutenant Hawkeye's words echoed mercilessly over and over inside his head. The memory of her sitting before him, asking him about this in the most matter-of-fact tone she could muster always resulted in an embarrassed, blushing Edward-"

"WHAT THE HELL?! I DON'T BLUSH!" Edward sat up so quickly, one might've thought he received an electric shock. His eyes quickly swept searchingly over the flat, serene village but no one was nearby.

"-Who would turn away and rub the back of his neck awkwardly-"

"LIAR! THERE'S NOTHING TO BE AWKWARD ABOUT!" Ed was now glaring suspiciously around him, wondering who on Earth could possibly be talking to him since no one was in close proximity.

"-as he denied there was any truth to this claim."

"DAMMIT! WHO THE HELL IS TALKING?! WHO ARE YOU?! _WHERE_ ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Any discussion of love caused him to go into full-panic mode."

"I'M NOT PANICKING! AND I'M NOT IN LOVE!"

"Brother?" Al peered out of the house, his voice full of concern. "Are you ok? Why are you shouting?"

"SOMEONE IS TALKING TO ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE OR WHERE THEY CAME FROM!"

"Um... I don't hear anything..." Al's armour body clanked loudly as he approached a near-hysterical Ed, who'd been making threatening gestures that were directed at absolutely nothing. "Are you sick brother? Why don't you rest instead of sitting out here-?"

"LISTEN! Do you hear it?! It's accusing me of being in _love_ with Winry!"

"I didn't hear anything... maybe it's all in your head..." suggested Al, who, if seemed concerned before, now seemed to be questioning the sanity of his older brother.

"You think my _conscience_ is nagging me about being in love with Winry?! Why would it do that?!"

"Someone called me?" Winry stepped out of the house, and jogged over to where Ed and Al were standing. She looked from Ed who was nothing less than agitated and Al, who was clearly worried about Ed. "Um... are you coming down with something Ed? You look a little feverish..." She tried placed her right hand on Ed's hot, red forehead.

"Argh! No!" He stepped away from her.

"Ed, don't be such a baby! You shouldn't get this worked up right after I've fixed your arm!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt just as Ed tried to back away further. He lost balance, fell backwards and took Winry down with him, leaving them in a very misleading position.

"GET OFF ME! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Ed scrambled to his feet. "Did...did I say that _outloud_?" His previously panicked, feverish face was instantly replaced with pure mortification. He blushed, if possible, an even darker shade of red than before. Winry looked a little surprised. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Uh, what? You're in lo-"

"DAMMIT! I'M GOING TO VISIT MY MOTHER, DON'T FOLLOW ME!" He sped away as quickly as possibly away from Winry and Al, who stared after him, both feeling rather incredulous.

"Maybe brother is sick with love," laughed Al as soon as Ed was out of earshot. Winry said nothing, secretly feeling pleased that at least Ed had been thinking of her... and the possibility of them.

Meanwhile, Ed was sitting cross-legged in front of his mother's grave, still flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm not in love with Winry! SHUT UP ALREADY!" He placed his hands over his ears but of course that was no use seeing as the voice was coming from inside his head.

"Edward, you're in denial."

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!"

"Think about it Edward, don't you feel there's something more than just friendship?"

"No, of course not! We're friends. I like it that way."

Suddenly, a flood of memories flashed through Ed's mind.

"_Hey Ed! Getting it on with a woman in your hospital room?" said Major Hughes cheerfully._

_Ed fell off his bed with a thud. "She's only my automail mechanic!"_

"_Oh, so you seduced a mechanic."_

"Hey, Hughes was just kidding..." Ed looked at his mother's grave, thinking of how Hughes too was dead. A sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he remembered what a happy and loving guy he was.

_Edward jumped in front of Winry, his arms spread out, a fearsome and loathing expression etched on his face as he glared at Scar. His breathing was heavy and laboured- it was clear he was exhausted. It was almost as if he was daring him to try and hurt Winry with Ed in front of her. _

"I was protecting her," said Ed defensively. I would've done it for anyone."

"Sure you would Edward. But remember what you said before that to Scar?"

"_Bastard! If you ever lay a hand on Winry I will kill-"._

"You wouldn't kill for _anyone_ would you?"

"I'd kill for Al."

"Al isn't your object of affection Edward."

"He's family, just like Winry!"

"Ah, but Winry isn't just family. She can never be _just family_ with you. Oh no, she is much more to you than that. Why are you so slow on the uptake?"

"_I'll be back after all this "promised" crap is over. So bake me an apple pie and keep it warm." Edward smiled at Winry, who nodded._

"_I will!"_

"I didn't mean that to be romantic," started Ed heatedly but his conscience interrupted.

"But you were. You were so loving and romantic towards her- for once in your life you weren't being cynical or awkward."

"I'm not cynical or awkward!" Ed's hands balled into fists.

"Honestly Edward, do you know anything about yourself? You're a cynical, hard person who doesn't express himself very much. You keep everything to yourself. Winry is the only person outside of your family who has ever become relatively close to you. She aids you, gives you advice. Haven't you ever noticed how joyful she is to see you? Do you plan to shun her? Do you plan to ignore the blessed, blessed gift of trust and love you have in her?"

Ed said nothing, but his conscience continued to speak.

"You know you'll do anything to keep her from being unhappy. Remember how you promised the next time she cries, she'll be shedding tears of joy because you and Al will be normal again?"

"Even if you're right, and I do have feelings for Winry, what makes you think she loves me?"

"To ask that, you must truly be blind Edward."

Ed stood up, and walked back to the house. His mind still mulling over all that his conscience had shared with him. He knew he wasn't prepared to accept this as "love" but... maybe the conscience was right. His relationship with Winry might just be more than friendship. There might just be something more.

* * *

Hey people! This is the first FMA fanfic I have ever written, I recently read the manga/watched the anime and absolutely loved it. HUGE credit goes to FanimeScribbler who's awesomeness and helpfulness really made this fic possible. Any HP fans who were expecting to see me update _A Stupid, Messed Up Parody_ don't worry, I'm working on it. I just needed a break from it and wrote a one-shot. Read and review people, read and review because your comments are always worth reading and I really do take them to heart!

Thanks again,

-the Chocofreakazoid


End file.
